Sasuke's Adventures as a Nuke nin!
by Thyphy
Summary: Sasuke didn't turn up during those 3 years Naruto had been training with Jiraiya. What had Sasuke been up to? A collection of drabbles on Sasuke's side. Eventual SasuNaru.
1. PROLOGUE

Sasuke's Adventures as a Nuke-nin

**PROLOGUE**

As Kabuto removed the bandaging from Orochimaru's new body, Sasuke grimaced and assured himself one more time that he really didn't want to be around when it was time for the snake to change the skin.

Orochimaru winced every time Kabuto pulled some particularly glued bandaging from his shoulders. He sure worked slow, thought Sasuke, who watched the two of them from a dark corner. His lips twitched every 5 seconds.

Sasuke had "accepted" Orochimaru as his master, but he knew he wasn't getting this for free. He knew he was being used too. But he already had that little plan of his: when it was about time Orochimaru changed bodies, Sasuke would simply not be around. Just like happened one month ago, though things would have been different if the Leaf gennins hadn't retarded the Sound shinobis. AND he wouldn't be thinking with his own mind right now if it wasn't for a certain dead last he knew.

"_Naruto..._" It was barely a whisper, but Kabuto heard it and smirked. Sasuke didn't notice, though. He was thinking of how much of an idiot he was for almost killing Naruto. He knew that by doing so he would prove nothing and it wouldn't feel good. He knew he would be just like his excuse for a brother, killing the closest he got for a family only to achieve power. Only the power he sought would come along with the snake sannin, not with a friend's death.

Sasuke definitetely didn't want Naruto to die. He just wanted the power to kill his brother. Just that.

But there was one thing that needed some reflection and Sasuke knew he had to decide it as soon as possible.

'_And after all that... what am I going to do?_' He mused for a while. The boy had said once that he wanted the ressureciton of his clan... But now that he was a nuke-nin, the resurrection of the Uchiha clan in all its glory would be virtually impossible. Maybe he'd never ever land his feet in Konoha again. Though there was someone he would like to see every once in a while. Even if he had to keep some distance. The Uchiha heir was sure of it. Because even now he wanted to see him. _Naruto_, that is.


	2. Kabuto

Sasuke's Adventures as a Nuke-nin

**KABUTO**

"He turned up at the place we just came from. That island, you know" said Kabuto casually to Sasuke.

"He?" Asked the brunette, lifting an eyebrow. He knew they were talking about Naruto, but he didn't want Kabuto to know that Naruto was one of the few things he thought of. The white haired youth just smiled.

"Your little friend. He was looking for you" explained Kabuto.

"...So _what?_" he replied coolly. Sasuke was always cool to the bespectacled youth.

Kabuto fixed his glasses and his smile became even brigther "I just thought that you'd like to know. Am I wrong?"  
Sasuke glared at Kabuto. He was being tested, he knew it, and Kabuto didn't do much to prove otherwise.

"I don't want to know" the brunette finally said.

"Oh" yelped Kabuto, faking hurt feelings. "I just thought you'd like to know what happened to him... poor boy..."

Sasuke didn't let it show, but he started to get worried. Why would Kabuto start talking about Naruto all of a sudden?

He hated the way Kabuto poured the sweetness of his voice in each of his words when he talked about Konoha-related matters. That sweetness sure had a devastating poisonous effect and they both knew it.

Sasuke's mood changed, but he wouldn't let Kabuto see through his icy stare. "So what? Did he _die_?" demanded him. He managed to keep his voice unconcerned, but that only made Kabuto's grin, if possible, grow even wider.

"Ah, yes. He _did_." He answered bluntly.

"I don't believe you" Sasuke snapped.

"He was too weak." Stated Kabuto, amazed and slightly annoyed at Sasuke's lack of interest.

"Shut up." Infamous death glare up, especially for Kabuto.

Sasuke didn't know exactly what the bespectacled youth was scheming, but he couldn't nor would he get caught in his games.  
Thus, he turned around and left the dark room behind, before Kabuto started with the nonsense talk all over again.  
But maybe the nonsense talk would be better than the feeling of Kabuto digging holes on his nape with his glares as he walks away. Sometimes the brunette wonders if Kabuto's eyesight is that bad, because his nape aches so much that it looks like Kabuto is burning him with a magnifying glass.

'_Annoying_'.


	3. Naruto I

Sasuke's Adventures as a Nuke-nin

**NARUTO**  
_(part 1)_

_'I must be going crazy'_ Sasuke reckoned as he climbed Konoha's high walls.

It was already night, but it didn't mean he could wander freely around Konoha's streets. He was a missing-nin afterall.

"Henge!"

Sasuke transformed into another boy. Still brunette, but with a different face.

_'Only until I reach the dobe's apartment...'_

He moved from roof to roof with shinobi speed and discretion. It didn't took long to reach Naruto's house.

The brunette climbed a tree that would give a nice view to Naruto's room. The lights were off. Sasuke felt his stomach swirling.

_'Calm down Sasuke... it's night... he must be sleeping...'_ He assured himself. Deciding to check if the boy was sleeping, or even at home, he sat on a lower branch and reached Naruto's windowsill to peer inside.

Naruto was sleeping peacefully and soundly on his bed.

Sasuke sighed and relaxed imediatedly. _'That Kabuto... he will pay for that joke..'_

Since he was already there, he decided to sit and watch the blonde. He smiled at the way Naruto slept. He sure moved quite a lot during sleep. _'Maybe he dreams a lot?'_ mused the brunette.

Then something picked Sasuke's attention: Naruto's lips were moving and Sasuke could read his name on such lips. He swallowed hard. He hoped he wasn't source of nightmares to his friend.

He never really wanted to cause Naruto pain.

Without much thinking, Sasuke opened the window and entered the room, making his way to Naruto's bed. Cancelling his jutsu, he squatted near the blonde and put his head on the same level as Naruto's. He fought back the urge to touch his face.

_'What the hell... I never had thoughts of wanting to touch his face before... Kicking his ass would always be enough.'_

But before Sasuke could decide whether to touch, to kick, or not, Naruto's eyelids fluttered open.


	4. Naruto II

Hi there!

First of all I'd like to thank Tora Macaw for the support! -glomps-

Here you are the next drabble! :3

Sasuke's Adventures as a Nuke-nin

**NARUTO**  
_(part 2)_

"... ah..."

"... ugh..."

"... Sasuke."

Sasuke panicked. He managed to keep his face still, but all the cells of his body were screaming in despair. The blonde was still a bit sleepy and didn't register very well that Sasuke, the missing-nin, his ex-teammate, was actually next to his bed, watching him sleep.

"...What are you doing here... ?" He mumbled

"You're dreaming." was the first thing Sasuke could think of. _'Shit. That was so lame.'_. He cursed himself.

"Ah... I see, then." Naruto closed his eyes again and cluched his pillow "There's now way Sasuke would come back for me, ne? It really must be a dream..." He trailed off.

Sasuke felt his insides revolving violently. He wanted to say that Naruto was wrong, but he couldn't! In order to get stronger, he needed to get away from him. Because he needed hatred, he needed anger. And Naruto never let these feelings come close to Sasuke when he was around.

He wanted to reach and slap Naruto's face for saying such nonsense. Hadn't he come back to see if the dobe was ok? _'Usuratonkachi...'_ Sasuke felt like picking on the blonde's nose and making sure that Naruto would wake up breathless. Too cruel, but he just wanted to.

Reason caught him first and he decided it'd be safer to leave. If the blonde woke up again, he wouldn't be so easily fooled.

He stood and walked towards the window, sparing a last glance to the blonde and a stare at his nightcap. _'Dobe...'_ he gazed longingly at them, and then stepping out of the window he dove into the night.

Alongside with Naruto's nightcap.


	5. Orochimaru

Sasuke's Adventures as a Nuke-nin

**OROCHIMARU**

Sasuke entered the hideout silently and headed his room. He knew he was being watched. He tried not to act suspiciously. That included shoving that huge nightcap into his pocket and walk as if there wasn't a lump on the left side of his shorts.

The boy stopped when he reached the door to his room. He grabbed the doorknob and entered silently, only to find out Orochimaru was sat on his bed.

"Where were you... Sasuke-kun?" He hissed

"I was taking a stroll."

"You took too long" sang a voice behind him, closing the door. _Kabuto_. "You weren't trying to _escape_, were you?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. If I were trying to escape, I'd have never come here in first place."

Orochimaru smiled satisfied and Kabuto just glared. "Che. This guy is so arrogant" He mumbled, and Sasuke smiled inwardly.

"Fine, Sasuke-kun. But do tell me next time you leave. You might have trouble outside..."

The boy stared at the sannin, who stood and left the room with Kabuto. Had he just been threatened?

Snorting, he made his way to his bed and closed his eyes.

_'Naruto...'_

He didn't really appreciate what Naruto said about him... He went all the way there just to see him. And even though it was dangerous, he wanted to see him again. But he didn't want to have to count with luck. Neither when he got there, nor when he came back.

_'You're dreaming, huh?'_ He mused. It only took Sasuke five seconds to figure exactly what he had to do. Sasuke would make it look and feel like a dream to Naruto, if he ever woke up. Maybe he could learn a Genjutsu from Orochimaru to do so.

"Yes... that will do." - he decided before falling into a dreamless and uncomfortable sleep.

Stupid lump on his pocket.


End file.
